The present invention relates to a belt tensioning tool for tensioning an endless belt that passes around a plurality of spaced apart pulleys with one of the pulleys being mounted for adjustable movement relative to the other pulleys.
It is conventional to provide a plurality of spaced apart pulleys that are drivingly interconnected by an endless belt. In an automotive engine, for example, a drive pulley assembly is commonly mounted outside the engine block and operatively connected to the crankshaft for driving one or more other components including the power steering pump, alternator, or air conditioning compressor. The driven components also include pulley assemblies that are interconnected with one another or with the drive pulley assembly at the crankshaft by one or more endless belts.
One of the driven components, such as the alternator, is typically mounted for adjustable movement so that its pulley assembly may be moved relative to the other pulley assemblies for the purpose of tensioning the endless belt drive between the pulley assemblies. The endless belt drive is initially positioned around the pulley assemblies during installation in a loose fashion. Then, the adjustably mounted pulley assembly is moved until the endless belt is tensioned to the desired amount.
A problem arises with tensioning the endless drive belt because there is little space within the confines of an engine compartment for using a tool such as a lever bar to spread the adjustably mounted pulley assembly away from the other pulley assemblies to tension the drive belt. Further, the prying action from a lever bar against some portion of the engine may damage one or more engine component. Thus, there has been a need for a belt tensioning tool that is constructed to be operable in the relatively small confines of an engine housing or the like. Further, there has been a need for a belt tensioning tool that is operable without contacting the engine or supports for the pulley assemblies.